


Emergency Christmas

by Tacuma



Series: 50 First Meetings [25]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Hospital, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Christmas, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Mild Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28286514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tacuma/pseuds/Tacuma
Summary: Tony is an emergency surgeon that has to work on Christmas eve. When he meets a new coworker he hopes the night won't be as bad as he thought it would be.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: 50 First Meetings [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/186179
Comments: 8
Kudos: 64





	Emergency Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I know nothing about emergency rooms, ambulances or hospitals, especially not in New York. I don't know about emergencies during Christmas or anything, but I had to get this out of my brain. Not beta-ed.

**Emergency Christmas**

The moment Tony set foot in the changing room, he froze like he was struck by lightning. There was a very fit man trying to pull a super small white shirt over his ridiculous shoulders and pecs. Tony was sad to see the abs slowly disappear under the cotton. Time seemed to pass in slow motion, until all of the beaty was hidden and a cheery voice greeted him.

‘Hi, I don’t think we’ve met. I’m Steve.’

‘Hi,’ Tony answered, like he hadn’t just been staring at the man’s body. ‘I’m Tony. I’m an emergency surgeon. Have you just started here? Please tell me they didn’t make Christmas eve your first shift for this hospital!’

Steve laughed and it made Tony’s heart jump a little. Good to know that this man was not just hot, he was also kind of cute.

‘Don’t worry, I’ve been here for about six months,’ Steve answered. ‘I volunteered for tonight’s shift.’

‘No wife waiting for you to come home?’ Tony asked as he started to change into his scrubs.

‘Nope,’ answered Steve, popping the p. ‘I usually celebrate with my best friend. He found himself a girlfriend this summer, so today he is meeting his in laws for the first time. Honestly, I’d rather work the Christmas eve shift than meeting my in laws on an important night like this.’

Tony chuckled. ‘It does sound like a challenge.’ He took off his jeans and exchanged them for the dark blue pants. He had tried black scrubs before, but after someone had told him he looked like an angel of death he changed back to blue. Best to not make his patients think their end is near. Blue seemed to be more trustworthy for some reason. For a moment Tony wondered what kind of colour Steve chose, but when he looked up he noticed the other man was putting on the dark blue uniform of paramedics.

‘You’re working on the ambulance?’ he asked. ‘How come I haven’t seen you before if you’ve been here for half a year already? We should have bumped into each other by now, and I’m pretty sure I would have remembered you if we did.’

‘Normally I’m on my bike,’ Steve answered as he put his clothes in his locker. ‘I’m in the pilot with ambulance motor bikes, to see if we can shorten the response time. With my bike I can get through traffic easier. I don’t have all the equipment an actual ambulance has, but I can make a start and brief the other paramedics.’

‘That still doesn’t explain why I haven’t seen you around,’ Tony said. ‘But I did hear it has already saved lives.’

Steve smiled. ‘It did. Because we don’t actually have to go to the hospital to deliver the patients to you, we can move on to the next case quickly. I’m only here at the beginning and the end of my shift, or when I need to pick up extra supplies. So I guess we either worked different shifts, or we just didn’t end up in the changing room at the same time.’

‘So, why the regular ambulance tonight?’ Tony asked. ‘There are traffic jams on Christmas eve. This is Manhattan, there are never no traffic jams.’

‘I’d rather be on my bike,’ Steve admitted. ‘But we’re short on staff on days like this, so no working solo for me today. That does mean you’ll be seeing more of me tonight.’

‘Let’s hope for a silent night then,’ Tony said with flirty smile.

Steve didn’t have time to answer, because a voice came from his radio. They had to get on their way to an incident where someone might have been shot.

‘So much for a holy night already,’ Steve muttered as he grabbed his bag and ran out of the door. Tony watched him go. It was so unfair that this man had a nice ass as well. Tony was definitely going to ask him out.

He didn’t have much time to think about how he was going to do that, because his shift started. As always the night started with people with broken limbs, because they didn’t use ladders to put up their lights. Or worse, when they fell out of windows as they tried to put up lights outside. Then the burns and cuts from cooking, the allergies, the choking and the food poisoning. After that it was time for drug and alcohol overdoses, only to end the night with victims of car crashes caused by drunk drivers. For some reason there was also always at least one kid that swallowed a battery for some reason.

Tony had seen it all. The only thing that had surprised him was the guy who watered the Christmas tree with the lights on. He got electrocuted and was lucky to be alive. At least no one burned their house down this year. Houses filled with lots of people and burning candles was a recipe for disaster.

Unfortunately the night ended with four drunk teenagers that crashed against a parked car. Only one of them made it to the hospital alive, and Tony hadn’t been able to safe him. Merry fucking Christmas to their parents. At least the police would be the ones talking to the parents, so Tony could get changed and go home. Delivering bad news on days like this was even harder than it was on regular days.

It was late and most people of the night shift had left, the morning shift had taken over, so it was a surprise to see Steve sitting in the changing room. He was leaning against his locker with his eyes closed, but when he heard the door he sat up.

‘Hey, good to see you,’ Steve said when he spotted Tony.

‘Why are you still here?’ Tony asked surprised. ‘You look like you could use some sleep.’

‘Thanks,’ chuckled Steve. ‘But I heard you had a rough night. Everybody else rushed off to spend Christmas with their family, I just wanted to check if you’re okay.’

‘How do you know my beautiful wife and seven kids aren’t waiting for me back home?’ Tony asked as he got out of his scrubs and grabbed a hoodie.

‘I might have asked around a little,’ Steve admitted.

Tony hid a smile in his hoodie. The moment is face popped out it had a very serious expression on it.

‘Your night sounds very relaxed if you had time to chat. No exploding turkeys to deal with? No one who wanted to stab their annoying mother in law? No one stuck in a chimney?’

‘Well, there was one thing that was hard to deal with,’ Steve replied. ‘We had to explain two little boys how it was possible that both Santa and daddy broke their leg. They were both very drunk, but you can’t say that to a six-year-old. We said that daddy was helping the neighbour with the Christmas lights when he heard Santa fall down the stairs. Daddy wanted to rush to his aid and fell of the ladder. I didn’t think they were going to ask why only dad was in the ambulance, but thankfully mom came up with a story about elves and Santa being magic and a broken leg couldn’t be a reason to cancel Santa’s most important day of the year.’

‘Creative,’ Tony chuckled as he took off his clogs and replaced them with a pair of sneakers.

‘After that they were so excited that they got a ride in the ambulance that they didn’t ask anymore questions about Santa,’ Steve said. ‘Also, their mom made them open some presents in all of the chaos to distract them and they didn’t really need Santa anymore this year.’

‘I’m not even surprised,’ Tony answered. ‘It was all I cared about when I was six.’

‘Speaking about presents and kids,’ Steve continued. ‘Since neither of us have kids desperately waiting for us to come home so they can open their presents, how about breakfast? I know a place a few blocks from here and I checked, it’s open. They do this special Christmas breakfast with cinnamon rolls and glazed berry tarts.’

‘I hope you get to do a lot more ambulance night shifts in the near future,’ Tony said as he put on his coat. He hooked his arm in Steve’s and pulled him towards the exit. ‘Because that sounds absolutely amazing.’


End file.
